A Great Wait
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: This fic is about waiting in line for the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate demo at Best Buy. But a certain group of Pokémon bad guys gotta come and ruin the fun. Jerks.
1. Chapter 1

Karli: Alola! I shall be presenting today's PokéProblem Y. It's a thing the Pokémon anime does in Japan. I'm trying it. Which character does Lily fight in today's episode? Rosalina & Luma, Daisy, Isabelle, or Donkey Kong? Get the answer in the second half!

Lincoln and his family were at Clyde's house. They were there to help Clyde and his dads move. The Louds House's camera crew was filming it.

Lincoln: Right now, we're all helping Clyde and his dads pack up their stuff. They're leaving for their new home in Michigan. You might be surprised that I'm not upset about this. That's because the Louds will be moving to Michigan too in a few months. We'll get to see each other again in no time.

Lily: Lincoln, just because you're talking to the camera doesn't mean you get to stop helping.

Lincoln: And I still haven't gotten used to Lily's..."evolution," as she puts it.

Lincoln got back to work.

Clyde: So Lincoln, what should we do for that big final night together in Kalos we had planned?

Lincoln: I was thinking we could start with some Super Smash Bros. since you won't get to come with me to Smash-Fest at Best Buy tomorrow.

Clyde: Sounds good. And afterward, we can play Ace Savvy?

Lincoln: Of course.

Harold: Just one more box...

Howard put the final box full of stuff into the moving van.

Howard: …and we're done!

Harold: We got that done so quickly. Knowing a family with so many people in it has been so helpful.

Lynn Sr.: Why thank you.

Lincoln: Well Clyde, looks like we can start playing already.

Clyde: Awesome!

Lincoln and Clyde turned around and realized there was no couch to sit on. Then they remembered that the TV and Wii U had been packed up too.

Lincoln: Looks like we'll have to do this at my house. Unless your 3DS isn't packed.

Clyde: It is. Dads, is it okay if I go to Lincoln's house?

Harold and Howard: Of course, Apple Slice.

 **Later, at Lincoln's house**

Lincoln and Clyde were on the couch with their controllers. Lynn Jr. walked up to them with a sad look on her face.

Lynn: ….Uhh…Lincoln, can I…..?

Lincoln: Really? Us playing Nintendo makes you sad now?

Lynn: ….I can't bring myself to say what I was gonna say, so I'm just gonna write it down.

Lynn wrote something on a piece of paper and showed it to Lincoln and Clyde.

Lincoln & Clyde: *gasp*

Lincoln: Who are you and what have you done with my sister?!

Clyde: EVERYBODY GET IN HERE!

Everyone else came into the living room.

Rita: Don't scream like that unless somebody died.

Clyde: Lynn's personality died!

Lola: What are you talking about?

Lincoln: Me and Clyde were gonna play some Wii U, then Lynn…!

Lincoln pointed at Lynn's piece of paper. Everybody else but Leni gasped when they took a look at it.

It said…"Can I play too?"

Rita put her hand on Lynn's forehead.

Rita: Are you feeling alright?

Clyde: Are you being mind controlled by an alien?!

Lori: I literally don't even know what to say right now!

Lily: And I thought **I** had changed!

Lola: Have you been pretending to hate video games all this time?

Luna: You're goin' off the rails on a crazy train!

Luan: Lynn is out of control!

Lisa: There was only a 0.05% chance of this happening.

Lana: I don't really have anything specific to say, but I'm still surprised!

Leni: Why's everyone freaking out about this? Am I missing something?

Lynn Sr.: Did something I said make you feel like you needed to do this?

Lynn Jr.: This isn't because of you. It's because of…Anthony. He gave his life to save us all. I feel like I should do something to thank him. And there's only so many ways you can thank a dead person.

Rita: That's true. But you shouldn't have to go against everything you believe in like this.

Lynn Jr.: But isn't this what Anthony would want?

Rita: I don't know. Is it? When you think about it, none of us ever got to know him well.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Clyde: This is too awkward. I'm gonna turn the Wii U on now.

Clyde turned on the Wii U. Duh.

Lincoln: Are you sure you wanna play with us, Lynn?

Lynn Jr.: Unfortunately, I am.

Lincoln: Well then, I never thought I would say this to you, but grab a controller.

Lynn Jr.: …What's a controller?

Lincoln pointed at a Pro Controller that was charging.

Lynn Jr.: Oh. Those aren't called remotes?

Lynn Jr. walked over to the controller Lincoln pointed at and touched it. Well, I should say that she touched it eventually. She was very hesitant about it and she put everyone else in the room except Leni in suspense. When she touched it, she felt a hot sensation on her hand.

Lynn Jr.: AAAAAHHHH! IT BURNS!

Lincoln: …Oh, sorry. That one has something wrong with it and it gets hot when it's charging. But we've got more in…

Lynn Jr.: NOPE! This was a sign. I'm out of here.

Lynn Jr. started walking upstairs.

Lincoln: Wait. The fact you even considered playing a video game still leaves me unconvinced that you're really Lynn. I'm gonna ask you a sports question so you can prove it. Who hit the most homeruns on the second Tuesday of every April for all time and eternity?

Lynn Jr.: That's not even a hard question, Stinkoln.

Lincoln: Yep. This is Lynn alright. So, do you think you'll ever change your mind about…?

Lynn Jr.: When I die, I want it written on my tombstone that I never once played a video game.

Lynn Jr. went upstairs.

Leni: Like, I still don't understand what all this was about.

Lola: Lynn hates video games.

Leni: Oh. I didn't know that.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

Lynn Jr. was on the couch, talking on the phone.

Lynn: Lightning, since Anthony died, would it be okay if I came over to your house and destroyed all his video game stuff? Also, can I talk to your mom?

Lightning hung up.

Lynn: Every time.

Lynn noticed Lincoln, Luna, and Lily come downstairs. Lincoln and Lily seemed very excited about something.

Lincoln: Whoo-hoo!

Lily: Hype!

Lynn: What are you guys so excited about?

Lincoln: Luna's taking us to Best Buy to play Smash Bros. Ultimate. I'm probably wasting time by asking this, but do you wanna come?

Lynn: Absolutely not.

Lily: Ness is in the demo.

Lynn: I don't care. I'm over him.

Lily: I don't believe you. Are you sure you wanna stay here?

Lynn: Yes.

Lily: There's something I believe.

Luna: See ya' later, Sis.

Lincoln: Much later.

Leni ran into the living room.

Leni: WAIT! Guys, I just had a gigantic O-M-Gosh moment. You know how on Thanksgiving, we found out Anthony's related to Dad?

Lincoln: Yes. We definitely found out then, not a few months sooner.

Leni: Well, since Dad is related to him, that means we're ALL related to him!

Lincoln: ….Can we go now?

Luna: We sure can, bro.

Luna, Lincoln, and Lily went outside and got in Vanzilla.

Lily: All aboard!

Lincoln: Why did you just say that?

Lynn watched Luna drive off for a couple seconds and then turned around.

Lynn: Just walk away, LJ. Walk away! Ohhhhh…WAIT FOR ME!

Lynn ran outside and jumped in Vanzilla.

Lincoln: So you're coming with us after all, huh?

Lynn: Yes. But this is the one and only time I will ever play a video game and none of you are going to tell anyone about this! Do I make myself clear?!

Lily: You sure do.

Luna: Oh Yeah!

Lincoln: It was clear.

Leni went upstairs to her room.

Leni: Lori, am I still dumb?

Lori: …Why do you ask?

Leni: Because I just told Lincoln, Luna, Lynn, and Lily an Earth shattering piece of news and they weren't even surprised by it, as if they already knew.

Lori: What was the news?

Leni: You're never gonna believe this, but…we're related to Anthony.

Lori: ….We DID already know that.

Leni: ….Well why didn't anybody tell me?

Lori: We thought you knew. And also because most of us hated him.

Leni: You did? But why? He was so nice…..Wasn't he?

Lori: He may have been nice to you and Lily, but not to the rest of us.

Leni: I'm sorry to hear that. But I still don't understand why I'm still dumb. I thought my brain got more bigger.

Lori: …Umm…well…You were able to tell that nobody was surprised by that news you told them and why. That's something you weren't smart enough to do before.

Leni: *gasp* So you're saying soon I'll be as smart as Lisa?

Lori: …That is literally not at all what I'm…

Leni: I better go get started on my time machine!

Leni ran out of the room.

Lori got a call from Bobby.

Bobby: Hey, babe. I've got some big news. We're gonna knock down the bodega and build a hospital.

Lori: You're…what? You're literally just gonna replace it with a hospital?

Bobby: No, no, that's just step one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Buy**

The line for Smash-Fest was so long that a news crew had come down to the store to report on it.

Katherine Mulligan: This is Katherine Mulligan filling in for Malva, who is currently on maternity leave and I found out today is my 2nd cousin. We are here today at Best Buy, where the world record for longest line, previously held by the premiere of Stair Wax: The Farts Awaken, has been broken. We are currently awaiting the…

Another member of the news team walked up to Katherine Mulligan and whispered something in her ear.

Katherine Mulligan: This is Katherine Mulligan with breaking news! I have just received word that this line has not actually set that before mentioned world record. Someone in the line, who was impatient, was simply exaggerating when they said "This is the longest line ever!" This has been Katherine Mulligan bringing you news that I didn't know wasn't actually true. My apologies. I'm Katherine Mulligan.

The four Louds in Vanzilla arrived at Best Buy.

Luna: Geez, dudes! That line's longer than Mick Swagger's career. Should we just go home?

Lynn: YES!

Lily: The line's worth it.

Lincoln: Is it though? I mean, there's gotta be like 100 people there. And 100 times the amount of play time everybody gets is uhh…..

Lynn: A really, really long time.

Lincoln: Yeah, that sounds about right.

Lily: I still wanna go though. And the longer we sit in here talking about if we should, the longer the line's gonna get.

Lincoln: Good point. If we decide to leave, we always can while we're in the line.

Lincoln and Lily got out of the van.

Luna: Dudes, wait. I gotta park first.

Lincoln: Park and then meet us at the end of the line.

Luna: Ok.

Lincoln and Lily went to the back of the line, standing behind Karli and Emolga.

Karli: Hey, guys!

Lincoln: Hi, Karli. Is it just you and Emolga here? Where are George and Twin Anthony?

Karli: They said they wouldn't come because they thought it wouldn't be worth waiting in the line. They're no fun apparently. So, you guys wanna talk about anything?

Lincoln: …..This is gonna kill the mood, but uhh…how did you feel about Anthony dying?

Emolga got sad.

Karli: I would've been sad about it, but I think he's gonna come back to life.

Lily: Why do you think that?

Karli: Anthony wouldn't just kill himself. He would know about everybody who still wants him to be alive. So I think he only did it because he knew there was a way he could come back. It should just be a matter of time until that happens.

Emolga: Emol?

Karli: Yes, really.

Luna walked up to Karli and the others. They weren't in the back of the line anymore because more people stood behind them now. Luna was carrying Lynn, who was angry.

Lincoln: Why are you carrying her?

Luna: Because she refused to get out of the van.

Karli: Why's she here anyway?

Lily: Believe it or not, she's here to play the game with us.

Karli: Yeah, and Waluigi's gonna be a playable character. Speaking of which, what characters are you guys gonna play as?

Lincoln: Link.

Lily: Fox.

Lynn: NO ONE!

Luna: I'm not gonna play, I'm just here to watch.

Karli: Emolga too. I'm gonna be playing as the 8th Inkling. Because Whatshername hated him.

Lincoln: Man, you really did not like Whatshername. Why is that?

Karli: Because…..uhh….she was really…I can't remember.

Emolga: Emolga Emol.

Karli: Oh yeah, that's it.

Luna: What did she say?

Karli: I don't wanna talk about it.

Lily: Hey, look. The line moved up a bit.

Lincoln, Luna, Lily, Karli, and Emolga went forward.

Lynn: *groan* This means we're one step closer to having to play that stupid game. Literally.

Lincoln: Will you stop complaining?! No one's making you do this.

Karli: Also, I'm pretty sure Lori has the word "literally" copyrighted.

Lincoln: If you hate being here so much, you can go home.

Lynn: Gladly!

Lynn tried to leave, but she couldn't bring herself too. She kept trying to step out of the line, but her body just wouldn't let her.

Karli: Obviously there's some teeny tiny part of you that wants to stay. So why don't you just give that tiny part what it wants? After today, it'll leave you alone. Possibly. And please decide what you're gonna do quickly because you're being rude to the people behind you.

Lynn looked at the people standing behind her and could tell they wanted to move forward.

Lynn: Fine!

Lynn stepped forward, allowing the people behind her to do the same.

Lynn: You're lucky none of my friends are gonna see me here.

Lincoln: None of your friends hate video games. I've been told there have been many times when they play Madden, FIFA, and NBA Jam and stuff and they think it's ridiculous that you won't play with them.

Karli: I see one of Lynn's friends coming.

Karli pointed at who she saw.

Lynn: You do?!

Lynn looked where Karli was pointing. She saw Robin who was with Isabelle.

Lynn: Oh, that's not so bad. Robin's more of an acquaintance.

Karli: Still, the irony of you saying your friends won't see you and then Robin showing up could've been funny but the thing Lincoln said prevented it from getting the proper comedic timing.

Robin: Hey, Lynn. What are…?

Guy in Line: Hey! No cutting! Get to the back of the line.

Robin: I was gonna. I just wanna talk to my acquaintance a bit first.

Guy in Line: Oh, okay.

Robin: So Lynnsanity, are you here to destroy any and all video game stuff Best Buy has?

Lynn: I am now!

Lincoln: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Lynn: Why not?

A Wynaut got in line.

Lincoln: Smelly Cheeses.

Lynn: …Aw dang. You're right.

Robin: You still haven't paid them back, have you?

Lynn: Not at all. Are you here to give me the money I need?

Robin: I'm here to play the Smash Bros. demo.

Lynn: I was hoping you wouldn't say that.

Robin: And I will be playing as PAC-MAN, not Robin or Villager.

Lily: Are you gonna pick him because he's round and your hands are…?

Lincoln: Sorry to interrupt, Lily, but I've got something important to ask Isabelle.

Lily: I feel my question was a pretty good one, but okay.

Lincoln: Isabelle, how's it feel to be in Smash Bros. now? I bet it's indescribable.

Isabelle got sad.

Lincoln: What? What did I say?

Karli: The feeling is indescribable because she's never gotten that feeling.

Lincoln: Huh?

Robin: The Isabelle in Smash isn't the one I know.

Lincoln: ….There's more than one Isabelle?

Karli: Robin is from a different universe than Villager. The Smash Isabelle is the one he and the other Villagers know.

Lincoln: I'm already confused.

Luna: I can see we've still got a lot to learn about this "multiple universes" thing.

Lily: Not me. It's a pretty straightforward concept. I don't get what you guys find so confusing.

Karli: I'm from a different universe. If you have any questions you can ask me.

Lincoln: You are?!

Luna: Does that mean there's another Karli who's from this universe?

Karli: Nope. Long story.

Karli looked to her right and saw somebody who she had never seen before.

Karli: I've changed my mind. If you got any questions, ask that person.

Karli pointed at the person she was talking about and everyone else looked in that direction. They saw a person who looked exactly like Lynn. She was wearing a full Team Rocket uniform and seemed to be mad about something.


	4. Chapter 4

Karli: Are you from another universe?

Different Lynn: I am.

Karli: Cool. Then my guess was right. I thought that maybe your weren't and the fact you look exactly like this person standing by me was just because.

Lynn: Is your name Lynn?

Different Lynn: It is. I'm gonna assume yours is too.

Karli: What universe are you from?

Different Lynn: I found out today it's called the X Universe.

Karli: Aw yeah! X Universe high five!

Karli lifted up her hand. X Universe Lynn didn't high five her.

X Universe Lynn: I found out that more universes are a thing today. It seemed like the perfect chance to get rid of some people I don't like.

Y Universe Lynn: What people?

X Universe Lynn: Their names are Jessie, James, and Meowth. I've been on Team Rocket with them since March and they haven't done a single cool thing. All they care about is basketball.

Y Universe Lynn: How is that a problem? Team Rocket is a basketball team.

Robin: …Actually, it's not.

Y Universe Lynn: What are you talking about? If it's not a basketball team, what is it then?

Robin: …..A thing that exists.

Isabelle: It's a crime organization.

Y Universe Lynn: What?!

Robin: Why would you tell her that?!

Isabelle: She deserves to know.

Robin: I was gonna explain it to her eventually.

Y Universe Lynn: Explain it to me now!

Robin: I can't. Now isn't eventually.

Karli: Eventually is defined as "at some later time." Now is at a later time then when you decided you'd explain it to her eventually, so…You see where I'm going with this.

Robin: …..Ok. Lynn, Team Rocket steals other people's Pokémon and stuff. That basketball thing was just a one-time thing as far as I know.

Y Universe Lynn: But you, Jessie, James, and Meowth all seemed so nice. Why would you be part of a crime organization?

Robin: I don't know about them, but for me…Well, being a mayor isn't always as laid back and surprisingly fun as everyone says it is.

Both Lynns: What you just said makes no sense.

Robin: Sometimes being the mayor isn't enjoyable. For instance, there are times when all you wanna do is get rid of the stupid bamboo that won't stop spreading around the village like a frickin' disease and no matter how much you want to, you can't get rid of it because the stupid store refuses to let you buy an axe and you don't even know if that will work and…*taking some breaths*…And pretending to be evil is a great way to get rid of that stress.

X Universe Lynn: Did you just say "pretending?"

Robin: Do you have any proof that I said "pretending?"

X Universe Lynn: If I had proof that you said "pretending," I wouldn't have asked if you said "pretending."

Robin: Then I didn't say "pretending."

Isabelle: But Robin, you did say "pretending."

Robin: Isabelle, I didn't say "pretending."

Karli: PRETENDING!

Y Universe Lynn couldn't believe what she had just learned from Robin.

Y Universe Lynn: Are you trying to mess with me? 'Cause there's no way Team Rocket is a…

Karli: But it is. It is.

X Universe Lynn: And since you want it to be a basketball team, and basketball is the only thing the Jessie, James, and Meowth of my universe care about, what do you say we trade?

Y Universe Lynn: Trade Jessie, James, and Meowth?

X Universe Lynn: Yes. And Wobbuffet too, assuming you've got one of those too. So, we makin' this trade or what?

Because Y Universe Lynn was still surprised by this strange revelation and didn't know how to feel about Team Rocket anymore, she wasn't sure how to answer X Universe Lynn's question. Due to all this happening so quickly, she just went with it.

Y Universe Lynn: ….Uhh….umm…..well….I guess.

X Universe Lynn: Good.

X Universe Lynn turned over to Robin.

X Universe Lynn: You! Will you take me to Jessie, James, and Meowth?

Robin: I will tomorrow. I was just about to get in line to play the demo for this video game I'm excited for.

X Universe Lynn: Hhhhmmm. And you can only play it just this once?

Robin: That's right.

X Universe Lynn: What would you say if I told you I know a way you can get to play it as much as you want?

Robin: I'm listening.

X Universe Lynn whispered something in Robin's ear.

Robin: Well guys, me, Isabelle, and this new Lynn are gonna take off. See ya' later.

Robin, Isabelle, and X Universe Lynn left.

Lincoln: Should we be worried about what they're up to?

Lynn: No, we should be worried about how I've apparently been hanging out with criminals for like the last half a year!

Luna: Did you ever help them commit a crime?

Lynn: No.

Luna: Are you ever gonna see them again?

Lynn: Not now.

Luna: Then don't worry about a thing.

Karli: Can we talk about Super Smash Bros. Ultimate? Being here and not talking about Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is like being at church and not talking about religion.

Lincoln: Weird comparison, but sure.

Lynn: Yeah, I don't wanna talk about the serious issue that affects me.

Karli: That was obviously sarcasm, but I'm gonna pretend it wasn't. So, if Goku and Shrek were…?


	5. Chapter 5

Suddnely, Princess Daisy appeared.

Daisy: Hi, I'm Daisy! Your name is Lily, right?

Lily: Yeah.

Daisy: I've wanted to fight you for a long time now because both our names are flowers. But fighting a baby didn't seem right to me, so I had to wait until you grew up.

Lily: I am still a baby, I'm just a really big one now.

Daisy: Close enough. So, would you like to have a match against me?

Lily: I'd love to. But I don't know what my moveset would be.

Daisy: Just do what I did, use the same moveset as someone else but with some changes.

Lily: Good idea. Now let's see, which character do I want to be the…? …Actually, that won't be necessary. I just remembered some moves I made up for myself once. What stage should we play on?

Daisy: I'll let you pick.

Lily: I like that one with the blocks. What's that one called?

Daisy: I think it's called Living Room.

The Omega form of the Nintendogs stage fell out of the sky.

Lily and Daisy got up onto the stage.

Daisy: So, how many stocks should we do?

Lily said nothing and gave a look of confusion.

Daisy: Please don't tell me you're one of those people who prefer Time matches.

Lily: I just don't know what stocks are.

Daisy: Oh. They're how many lives each of us gets.

Lily: Oh. I usually do 3, but I like the number 2.

Daisy: Two it is then.

The Announcer: 3…2…1…GO!

You know what? I'm actually gonna try to describe a fight scene for once.

Daisy and Lily ran towards each other. Daisy tried to hit Lily with a dash attack, but she avoided it by jumping. Lily followed this up by hitting Daisy with a back air.

Daisy grabbed a Pitfall Seed and threw it on the ground. Lily got a Poké Ball and threw it up in the air. It was Alolan Raichu.

Luna: Go, Lily! You're the best around! Nothing's gonna ever keep you down!

Lily and Daisy fought each other a bit more, and then Lily KO'd Daisy with an Up Smash. Lily then used her Down-B, which summoned Lisa.

Lincoln: Lisa, what are you doing here?

Lynn: And how did you get here?

Lisa: I wish I knew.

Lily: She's one of my moves.

Lisa mixed some chemicals together and then gave the finished concoction to Lily. This healed some of her damage. Lisa then disappeared.

After a little more fighting, Daisy hit Lily with a down air while they were over the edge. As she started to fall, she used her Up-B, which summoned Walt and Luan.

Luan: Aaahhh! Why am I suddenly in the air with a fishing pole in my hands?

Lily: Just accept it.

Luan used the fishing pole to lift Lily back onto the stage and then disappeared with Walt. Lily tried to hit Daisy with a forward Smash, but she countered it with Blue Toad. This KO'd Lily.

Lincoln: Okay, one stock left for each of them.

Luna: You can do this, little sis!

Lynn: I don't understand this. Why is Lily fighting some princess weirdo?

Lincoln: ….You seriously don't get what this fight is?

Lynn: I'd sooner understand why Seattle didn't run the ball.

Lincoln: You're still on that? It's been 3 years.

Lynn: Hey, I don't like seeing the team I'm rooting for making the stupidest decision in the history of sports. Especially not on my birthday.

Lincoln: I still don't see what about that decision was so stupid, but anyway, the reason Lily and Daisy are fighting is because…

Karli covered Lincoln's mouth.

Karli: Adadada! She'll find out soon enough. It's not time yet.

Lily got a Smash Ball by taking off her poopy diaper and throwing it at it. Then she used her Final Smash. A giant Fa Fa head came down from the sky and swallowed Daisy.

Lily finished the match by doing a taunt where she sits down and drinks from a bottle of milk.

The Announcer: GAME! The winner is…Lily!

Daisy: One of your moves is throwing a poopy diaper?...Also, you wear diapers?

Lily: I told you I'm still a baby.

Daisy: …You are a Nintendo character, right?

Lynn ran up to Daisy and grabbed her.

Lynn: Let's get one thing straight! My sister is not a Nintendo character! Now go away and never so much as get close to me or my family ever again!

Daisy: Calm down. It doesn't have to come to this. I like sports like you do.

Lynn: NO ONE likes sports like **I** do!

Lynn threw Daisy by jumping in the air and kicking her with both feet. This made Daisy fly off out of sight. Emolga thought that was awesome.

Emolga: Emol Emol!

Lily: Why do you get to say whether or not I'm a Nintendo character?

Lynn: Because you're not one. You're just a person.

Karli: That doesn't mean you get to decide for her. I'm technically not a Nintendo character, but I identify as one. But let's talk about something else.

Lily: Like what?

Lincoln: How about how you stole Young Link's taunt? Don't you think he's gonna be mad at you?

Lily: I don't know. We should ask him.

Karli: I don't think he will. I mean, he drinks milk while standing up. Lily drinks milk while sitting. That's completely different.


	6. Chapter 6

Everybody kept waiting in line. They waited and waited and waited. Eventually, they were in the store.

Lily: Best Buy is a store? I thought it was an arcade.

Lynn: An arcade wouldn't be called Best Buy.

Lily: I wish I had known this before, I would've brought my money.

Karli: If there's something you wanna buy, you can borrow money from me.

Lily: Thanks.

Lily walked out of the line.

Lily: Aren't you coming?

Karli: You wanna go buy something right now? I wanna stay in the line.

Lily: It'll only take a…

Karli: Shut up and take my money!

Karli threw her Squirtle wallet at Lily. Then Lily left.

Lincoln: As I've been trying to say, we are now in Best Buy! We are so close to playing Smash Ultimate! Can I get a "Wahoo?!"

Emolga: Emol!

Karli: SMASH!

Lincoln: I said "Can I get a 'Wahoo?!'"

Karli: I know, but I wanted to yell "SMASH!"

Luna: I'll give you a wahoo, bro. WAHOO!

Karli: Did you just say "wahoo" and "bro" in the same sentence?!

Luna: Yeah. So?

Karli expected somebody to come out of nowhere but no one did.

Lincoln: Are you expecting something?

Karli: The Wahoo Punch Bro.

Lincoln: He's not real. And I saw that episode, he only comes if someone says "thirsty."

Because Lincoln said "thirsty," The Wahoo Punch Bro from The Adventures of Kid Danger came out of nowhere.

The Wahoo Punch Bro: WAHOO PUNCH! SAVIN' THE DAY! WAHOO PUNCH!

The Wahoo Punch Bro shot Wahoo Punch out of his mouth on Lynn, Lincoln, and Luna.

The Wahoo Punch Bro: They don't sell Wahoo Punch at Best Buy! This store needs to be done away with!

The Wahoo Punch started running around the store on a rampage, shooting more Wahoo Punch at people. Then he saw the fridge full of beverages next to the check-out counter. The fridge had bottles of Wahoo Punch in it.

The Wahoo Punch Bro: Oh, never mind.

The Wahoo Punch Bro crashed through a wall and left.

Karli: I did not expect this to end up involving The Wahoo Punch Bro of all things. But sometimes certain things happen and it leads to something you never would've thought of otherwise. And you said he wasn't real.

Lynn: He's not. That was obviously just a Ditto.

Karli: But what if I told you he really WAS The Wahoo Punch Bro?

Luna: We wouldn't believe you because it's not true.

Karli: Either way, I know I want The Wahoo Punch Bro in Smash now.

Lincoln: He can't be because he's not real.

Karli: I can't believe you guys still haven't learned this. Video game characters aren't the only ones who…

Lily: Say "Repetitive."

Karli: Repetitive.

Emolga: Emolga-ga.

Lily took a picture of the others with the camera she just bought at Best Buy with Karli's money.

Lily: And the first picture I took with this is of you guys embarrassingly covered with juice. Sorry.

Karli: Is that all you wanted to buy?

Lily: Uh-huh.

Karli: Then where's my wallet?

Lily: About that. You didn't have enough money, so I had to sell it.

Karli: What?!

Lily: I'm kidding. I've got it right here.

Lily gave Karli her wallet back.

Lincoln: I wish there was a way we could wash this juice off.

Karli: There is. Emolga, use Hidden Power.

Emolga used Hidden Power on Lincoln, Luna, and Lynn. This washed off the Wahoo Punch.

Karli: You're welcome.

Lily: So, how much longer until it's our turn to play?

Lincoln: TOO LONG!


	7. Chapter 7

What felt like hours later, they were now in the front of the line. They just had to wait for the people who were currently playing to finish and then it would finally be their turn.

Lynn started thinking about how she was about to play a video game for the first time in her decade and a half long life and she was not happy about it.

Lynn: I'm gonna go wait in Vanzilla.

The Others: *talking at the same time about how they thought Lynn was being lame*

Lily: Really? You came all this way and now you're just gonna drop out?

Lynn: I don't play video games! I play sports!

Karli: Video games **are** sports.

Lynn: No, they're not! Luna, give me the keys.

Lincoln: If you're not gonna play, that's fine, but the least you could do is stay and watch us play.

Lynn: ….Fine. I still want the keys though.

Luna: But you don't need them now.

Lynn: I wasn't asking for them so I could unlock Vanzilla, I was gonna jab one of them into Karli's eyes.

Luna: ….Yeah, you're not gettin' the keys.

Lynn looked at the TV the game was being played on and what she saw seemed incredibly odd to her.

Lynn: Why are they attacking each other? Aren't they supposed to go on an adventure together to save a princess or something?

Lincoln: No, that's not what Super Smash Bros. is about.

Karli: It's actually about ethics in game journalism.

Lincoln: Ignore her, that's just some dumb meme. Smash Bros. is a game where each player picks a character and then they have a battle.

Lily: What do you think that fight I had with Princess Daisy earlier was?

Lynn: …So you're telling me…..this is a game…where you beat up video game characters?!

Lincoln: …I guess.

Lynn then got a huge smile on her face.

Lynn: Why didn't you ever tell me that before?! I would've played it with you way sooner!

Lincoln: Wait. Are you not only gonna play the demo with us, but you genuinely want to?!

Lynn: You bet!

Guy behind Lynn: Aw man. I thought I was gonna get my turn to play sooner.

Karli: But Lynn, wouldn't you only care about beating up video game characters if you know who the characters are?

Lincoln: Sshh! A world where Lynn plays Smash Bros. with me is a world I want to live in. Don't ruin this!

The Announcer: GAME! Bayonetta WINS!

Karli, Lincoln, and Lily knew hearing that meant it was finally their turn to play.

Lincoln: IT'S OUR TURN!

Lynn: It is?

Lincoln, Karli, Lily, and Lynn each picked up a controller.

Lynn: It doesn't burn!

Lincoln: So do you like video games now?

Lynn: Just this one, Lincoln, just this one.

Lincoln: Makes sense.

Karli: Which stage should we do?

Lincoln: This is a historic moment for Lynn. We should let her pick.

Lynn: Uhh….I don't know how to. I'm not sure I even understand what I'm picking.

Lincoln: We're picking what place we go to in the game. Just tell me which one you want, I'll do it for you.

Lynn: Hhhm…Pick the question mark. I'm wondering what that is.

Lincoln picked Random. The stage they got was Suzaku Castle.

The Announcer: Choose your character! Link! Fox! Inkling!

Lynn: Can you help me with this part too?

Lincoln: Of course. Who do you wanna be?

Lynn: What does that mean?

Lincoln: Huh?...Oh, it means "Which character do you wanna use?"

Lynn looked at the roster and saw a bunch of characters, some she hated with a burning passion, some she didn't recognize, and some she didn't understand why they were in the game. Just before she was about to tell Lincoln her choice…


	8. Chapter 8

…Team Rocket crashed through the ceiling.

X Universe Lynn laid down on the top of the TV on her side. The Y Universe's Jessie, James, and Meowth stood behind her. Robin and Isabelle, who were now wearing Team Rocket uniforms, stood next to her.

X Universe Lynn: We'll be taking this.

Jessie and James lifted up the TV.

Y Universe Lynn: Why are you doing this, team? I thought we were acquaintances.

Meowth: We were never acquaintances. We were just using you.

James: But we've got this better you now.

X Universe Lynn: You heard it here first. I'm better than you. To the hot air balloon!

Y Universe Lynn: They're letting you ride in the hot air balloon?!

X Universe Lynn: I know! Isn't it awesome?

Team Rocket's hot air balloon crashed through the ceiling. Jessie and James took the TV over to it, but stopped when they heard a whistle and a do-not-enter sign appeared to come from nowhere. But it didn't come from nowhere. It was put up by the Isabelle who is in Super Smash Bros.

Smash Isabelle: How could you do this?! All that these innocent people want to do is play the Smash demo. You should be ashamed of yourselves! That goes 1.5X for you, Isabelle!

Robin's Isabelle: I didn't want to. But I have to do what my mayor says.

Smash Isabelle: There are some mayors you shouldn't work for.

Smash Isabelle used her net to get all 6 members of Team Rocket together. Then she used her Forward Smash on them, but with a huge explosion instead of CONFETTI!

The members of Team Rocket closed their eyes and fell forward. Then they imploded.

Everything after the do-not-enter sign being put up was in Isabelle's imagination. What actually happened was she got nervous and ran away.

Robin: My Isabelle is better than that Isabelle! Proof!

Robin and Isabelle got in the balloon after Robin took the Switch and Isabelle got the controllers.

X Universe Lynn: Why are you taking that stuff?

Y Universe Lynn: You can't play video games with just a TV. You need that thing you plug into it too. Even I know that.

X Universe Lynn: Yeah, I don't care.

Team Rocket flew away.

Lincoln: Well, so much for playing the demo.

Lynn: If this isn't a sign that I shouldn't play video games, I don't know what is.

Karli: Are you guys for real? We don't have to just go "Oh well!" and go home. We can stop Team Rocket and get the Switch back.

Luna: I highly doubt that, dude.

Karli: I do not. Lynn, are you seriously gonna let that fake you win?

Lynn: Sure.

Karli: …..Let me rephrase that. Are you seriously gonna let yourself lose to that fake you?

Lynn: I never let myself lose to anyone!

Karli: Now we're talkin'! That's my girl….who I don't know well. Sorry I said that. Anyway, are the rest of you with me?!

Lily: I was with you the whole time. I don't get why Lincoln and Lynn gave up so easily.

Luna: Let's do this!

Lincoln: ….Well, if everybody else is.

Karli: Alright! Let's go!

Emolga: Emol!

The 6 of them ran out of Best Buy (except Emolga, who flew).

Guy in Line: Since they left, I can play now, right?

Best Buy Employee: Of course not. Team Rocket stole the Switch and everything.

Guy in Line: But don't you have more of that stuff? This is an electronics store after all.

Karli: Oh, and Luna, please don't call me "dude." I'm a girl.

Luna: "Dude" is a gender neutral word.

Karli: It is? Oh, okay.

 **Elsewhere, up in the sky!**

Jessie: We never got to do our motto.

Lynn: You guys have a motto?

James: Sure do. You wanna hear it?

Lynn: Does it involve basketball?

Meowth: No.

Lynn: Then go ahead.

While Jessie, James, and Meowth recited their motto, Robin and Lynn ignored it. Isabelle was polite and listened to it.

Robin: So, do you have the same family as Y Universe Lynn?

Lynn: Is she a member of the Loud family, she's named after her dad, her mom's name is Rita, she's got a brother named Lincoln, and 9 sisters named Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily?

Robin: That was a lot of similar names being said really fast, but I think you described who her family is.

Lynn: Then I've got the same family as her.

Robin: Cool. I'd like to meet them sometime so I can see how they're different.

Lynn: No can do…..I killed them all.

Robin and Isabelle were so shocked that Lynn said this, they almost fell out of the balloon.

Lynn: Not really.

Robin: Phew. That's a relief.

Lynn: But I wish I could.

Isabelle: That is NOT a relief.

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Jessie: So, what did you think?

Lynn: Huh? Oh yeah, it's great, sure.

Karli, Emolga, and the Louds caught up with Team Rocket.

Lincoln: There they are. But what can we do?

Karli looked to her left and saw a group of people she knew.

Karli: I don't think we have to do anything.

Team Rocket's balloon was hit by a Water Shuriken. This caused the balloon to explode and fall to the ground. That Water Shuriken was thrown by a Greninja. Standing behind that Greninja was Eureka, Dedenne, Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, and Serena!

X Universe Lynn: Are these those "twerps" you were telling me about?

Meowth: Uh-huh.

Ash: New members of Team Rocket?

Eureka: And one of them looks like Lynn? Why does one of them look like Lynn?

X Universe Lynn: Because I **am** Lynn!

Eureka: But how?

X Universe Lynn: I'll explain it after I've turned you all to ash!

Karli: One of them already is Ash.

X Universe Lynn sent out her Alolan Marowak.

X Universe Lynn: Marowak, use Fire Blast!

Marowak used Fire Blast and everyone dodged it.

Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!

Clemont: Bunnelby, use Mud Shot!

Serena: Braixen, use Flamethrower!

Eureka: Dedenne, use Nuzzle!

Pikachu: Pikachhhhuuuuuu!

Bunnelby: Bunnelby!

Braixen: Braixen!

Dedenne: De ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne!

Pikachu, Bunnelby, Braixen, and Dedenne all used their moves on Team Rocket, causing them to blast off.

Jessie, James, and Meowth: We're blasting off aga…

Bewear grabbed Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet and ran off with them.

Jessie, James, and Meowth: What even is this feeling?

Robin: I still don't get why he only saves them.

Isabelle: I don't think he knows who we are.

Lynn: Maybe some other Pokémon will save us.

Robin: Nope. It's always just Bewear and it's always just Jess…

Lynn: I hope that Pokémon brings us some drinks too. I'm thirsty.

Lynn, Robin, and Isabelle landed in front of The Wahoo Punch Bro.

The Wahoo Punch Bro: WAHOO PUNCH!

The Wahoo Punch Bro shot Wahoo Punch on Lynn.

Lynn: Ah. That hit the spot.

The Wahoo Punch Bro: …You…liked that?

Lynn: Yeah.

The Wahoo Punch Bro: In that case…

The Wahoo Punch Bro put Lynn in his mouth and started sucking the Wahoo Punch off of her.

 **Back where the good guys were**

Lynn: Where's Korrina?

Serena: She's at the skate park.

Karli: But who cares about that? Team Rocket's been defeated, so we can go play the Smash Ultimate demo at Best Buy now!

Lily: Not exactly. The TV broke when the hot air balloon hit the ground.

Clemont: I thought we'd encounter a situation precisely like this one. Clemontic gear on! The future is now thanks to science!

Everyone looked at Clemont's invention.

Clemont: I call it The Fixing Broken Televisions So They Work Like New Machine!

Eureka: The name is just a description.

Ash: Science is so amazing!

Clemont turned on The Fixing Broken Televisions So They Work Like New Machine. It worked properly at first, but then it exploded, which gave everybody afros.

Eureka: At first, I was glad to have this back after all these years, but now it's annoying again.

The TV was now more broken than it was before.

Karli: Well, we can't play on the TV, but it's a Switch game, so we can…

Karli picked up the Switch and then slipped and dropped it. It broke into a billion pieces that then got blown into a river by the wind.

Karli: …I meant to do that?


	9. Chapter 9

Luna drove her siblings home. Their hair was back to normal now. Lily, Lincoln, and Lynn were mad that they didn't get to play the Smash demo.

Luna: Come on, dudes. I know you wanted to play that game, but we still had a good time.

Luna expected a response, but nobody said anything.

Luna: Lynn, there's now a video game you like. That's good, right? And if we hadn't come here, you wouldn't have found out the truth about Team Rocket. That would've been bad.

Lynn said nothing as if Luna wasn't even there (which would've been really bad because then no one would be driving the van).

Luna: Lincoln, uhh…You said you want Lynn to play it with you, and now she's gonna.

Luna still got no response.

Luna: What about you, Lilster? You got to buy that camera you apparently wanted and that fight you were in was pretty rad.

Still nothing but dead silence.

Luna: Are any of you even listening?

Luna was sick of being ignored, so she came up with an idea on how to get their attention. She got out her "Get Psyched!" CD and put it in the radio on max volume.

 ** _SHOT THROUGH THE HEART! AND YOU'RE TO BLAME! DARLIN', YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!_**

The sudden loud music made Lincoln, Lily, and Lynn jump from the surprise.

Lincoln: Did you say something, Luna?

Luna: I was tryin' to convince you that we had a good time. But I wanna hear this song now, so we'll talk about it when we get home.

Lynn: Even if there was something good that happened today, it still would've happened if Karli hadn't broken that Nintendo thing like a moron, so I don't see why we're not allowed to be mad about that.

 **The Loud House**

Leni: Lola, I'm gonna start making this year's Halloween costumes. What do you want yours to be?

Lola got nervous and then decided to write her answer on a piece of paper.

Lola: I'm writing it down because I don't want you to tell anybody. Got it?

Leni: Like, ok.

Leni took the paper and went upstairs.

Lola: I feel like I'm ignoring something obvious.

A tiny Lola appeared on Lola's left shoulder.

Tiny Lola: That's because you are.

Lola: Shouldn't you be an angel or a devil?

Tiny Lola: That's only for when someone has to choose between doing something good or something bad. We're for when you don't use your common sense.

Lola: But there's just one of you.

Another tiny Lola appeared on her other shoulder.

Other Tiny Lola: Duuuuh! I'm stuuuupiiid! I like karaaateee! Doyeee!

Tiny Lola: That's who you were just using. You should use me and realize that there's no reason to keep your Halloween costume a secret because everybody's gonna see it. Now is finally the time to admit you know what.

Lola: I can still keep it a secret until Halloween.

Tiny Lola: Come on! It's time to stop denying it. Everybody already knows.

Lola: …Alright.

Lola stood up on the couch and the tiny versions of her disappeared.

Lola: I LIKE GAME SHOWS!

Lana: ….Yeah, and grass is green.

The rest of Lola's family went back to what they were doing because nothing important happened.

Lola: …That…wasn't embarrassing. Man, it feels good to not have that be a secret anymore.

Lana: We all knew.

Lola: You have no idea what it feels like to be the only one who knows something like that.

Lana: Neither do you.

Lola: And best of all, I can finally do this.

Lola used the TV remote to change the channel to a game show.

Lana: Hey! Me and Hops were watching something.

Lola: I'm gonna be doing that all the time now. You'd better get used to it.

Leni came back downstairs.

Leni: Lola, what's a Doo-blee Dar-eee Cone-tees-tant?

Lola: It says "Double Dare contestant." And I mean Nickelodeon's Double Dare, not the '70s Alex Trebek show.

Leni: I don't know what that means, but I'll try to figure it out.

Lola: Aw, Figure It Out. Another good show.

Lola saw Vanzilla coming up the driveway and turned the TV back to what Lana and Hops were watching.

Lana: Thanks for changing it back, but why did you? You saw people coming and it's a force of habit?

Lola: No, I just want to pretend not everybody knows for a bit longer.

Lincoln and the others came in.

Lynn Sr.: How'd it go?

Lincoln: Terribly. We didn't even get to play.

Luna: BUT they learned a valuable lesson about how you can still have a good time even if you didn't get to do what you wanted.

Lily: I didn't need to learn that, I already knew it. That doesn't mean I can't be upset I didn't get to do the one thing I was looking forward to.

Luna: You got to play a real life version of the game. Isn't that better?

Lily: No.

Lincoln: But I know something that is! Everyone, guess what Lynn doesn't…

Lynn Jr. punched Lincoln.

Lynn Jr.: It's a secret to everybody.

Lincoln: Gotcha.

Lori came downstairs.

Lori: Everyone, I've got something really weird to tell you. I just got done talking to Bobby and he said him and his family are gonna turn the bodega into the world's smallest hospital.

Rita: That is weird.

Lana: It's cool though.

Lori: It gets weirder. He said they're gonna turn the rest of their apartment building into a movie theater.

Rita: That is weirder.

Lana: A movie theater/tiny hospital? That's awesome!

Lori: So anyway, he invited us all to the grand opening on Thanksgiving, and…

Lincoln: Thanksgiving? How are they ever gonna finish it that quickly?

Lori: That's what I said. He said my guess was as good as his.

Luan: Is there gonna be any entertainment at the opening?

Luna: Preferably some that's musical.

Lori: Bobby told me they got some famous rapper to perform, but I've never heard of him. Lisa, do you know who…


	10. Chapter 10

Lori: …Double G is?

Lincoln was confused by the fact Lori said that.

Lisa: Can't say I do.

Leni: It's the guy Lola wants to be for Halloween, right?

Lola: That's "Double Dare."

Leni: Oh yeah.

Lincoln: I know who Double G is…..But he's not a real person. He's a character on a Nick show. Bobby must've meant the actor who plays him is gonna…

Someone knocked on the front door. Lincoln answered it.

It was Double G. Four skeletons, one of which was in a Reggae Potato costume, stood behind him. The skeletons started dancing and Dub started singing.

 _Spooky, scary skeletons_

 _Send shivers down your spine_

 _Shrieking skulls will shock your soul_

 _Seal your doom tonight_

 _Spooky, scary skeletons_

 _Speak with such a screech_

 _You'll shake and shudder in surprise_

 _When you hear these zombies shriek_

 _We're so sorry skeletons, you're so misunderstood_

 _You only want to socialize, but I don't think we should_

 _'Cause spooky, scary skeletons_

 _Shout startling, shrilly screams_

 _They'll sneak from their sarcophagus_

 _And just won't leave you be_

 _Spirits supernatural are shy_

 _What's all the fuss?_

 _But bags of bones seem so unsafe,_

 _It's semi-serious!_

 _Spooky, scary skeletons_

 _Are silly all the same_

 _They'll smile and scrabble slowly by_

 _And drive you so insane_

 _Sticks and stones will break your bones_

 _They seldom let you snooze_

 _Spooky, scary skeletons_

 _Will wake you with a Boo!_

Lincoln: …..Kel Mitchell,…why did you come to my house and sing a Halloween song?

Double G: Because it's October. And my name's Gale J. Griffin.

Dub and the Skeletons disappeared.

Lincoln: …..I've gotta do some research.

Diancie: This would be the part where Karli told you what the answer to that dumb trivia question was, but I already told her it was stupid and that she should never do it again.

Karli: If you'd like to see PokéProblem Y be a thing we do every time now, you can message me at…

Diancie: You can message her at NOTHING!

Karli: Would you have been ok with it if I had waited until 2019?

Diancie: No!

Karli: After Halloween?

Diancie: NO! And I don't see what either of those times have to do with this.

Karli: Don't listen to her. Her opinion doesn't matter, yours does.

Diancie got out her chainsaw.

Diancie: You take that back RIGHT NOW! And this is NOT the second half! It's the END!

Karli: I didn't say it would be right when the second half starts. I just said it would be in the second half. The ending is in the second half. Anyway, the answer was Daisy.

Diancie: They know the answer was Daisy!


End file.
